<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until The Day You Change Your Mind by Arista_Holmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389863">Until The Day You Change Your Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes'>Arista_Holmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Detective - Freeform, Book 2 Spoilers, Canon Divergent, F/M, First Person, Murphy Neck Bite, No Other Identifying Descriptors For The Detective, POV First Person, Post-Nightmare Scene, Smut, Spoilers, The Warehouse - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A "What If?" Scenario, where I wondered... What if Adam hadn't backed down when the Detective demanded he "Make her" stay out of things.<br/>Or, alternatively, what happens when the Detective pushes hard enough to snap Adam's barely there control.</p><p>WARNING: This piece uses a scene from BOOK TWO as a launch point, there IS content from BOOK TWO. SPOILERS ABOUND</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until The Day You Change Your Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/gifts">Noire12</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This piece uses a scene from BOOK TWO as a launch point, there IS content from BOOK TWO. SPOILERS ABOUND</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Waking from a nightmare and exploring the warehouse, only to find myself speaking to Adam, alone, in the middle of the night was unexpected, and yet the perfect peace of the moment, the way in which he was opening up and letting me connect to him... I couldn't have planned it better, and I allow my gaze to trace his features as he speaks.</p><p class="western">“My history back then was not an easy one. But one of the benefits of practical immortality is the time it gives you to grow numb to any tormenting memories.” He says the statement in an almost cold, dismissive way, though a tinge of pain makes his icy green eyes softer.</p><p class="western">“I guess being numb helps,” I offer, lowering my eyes to my fingers twisting in my lap. The thought of not feeling... it makes me sad. It makes me want to wrap the man beside me in a hug but I know it's something he won't allow.</p><p class="western">“As long as nothing breaks through it.”</p><p class="western">I glance back over at him, surprised at the addendum. "<em> Has </em> anything broken through it?"</p><p class="western">His gaze meets mine, studying my face in confusion. "I didn't think anything would, until…"</p><p class="western">"Until?" I repeat softly, my body angling forward against my better judgement and he retreats.</p><p class="western">His eyes snap away. "I think that's enough history for today. You don't want to know everything about me." He pushes himself up to leave in the same way he always does when things get… intense between us but this time I stand from my place with a shake of my head, intent on following him.</p><p class="western">"You know what? I think it's more that <em> you </em> don't want me to."</p><p class="western">"What?" he replies, his movements pausing as he glances over his shoulder at me through the gloom.</p><p class="western">"I <em> want </em>  to know, but  <em> you're </em> the one who is too scared to share." I fold my arms to hide my shaking hands, "Aren't you interested to know more?"</p><p class="western">"You're asking if I have an interest in you?" he queries, finally turning back to face me fully once more.</p><p class="western">For once, I'm the one who hesitates. His simple statement stealing my words and I don't reply, unsure of what to say as we stand suddenly silent in the gloom together, what the right response would be.</p><p class="western">"I cannot answer that-" he exclaims finally.</p><p class="western">"Can't or won't?" I say quickly, cutting him off and taking a single step closer, watching his shoulders tense before I pause my advance.</p><p class="western">Tension fizzles in the air like sparks of electricity that crackle against my skin and combined with the way the muscle in his jaw twitches with tension, I can't suppress the shiver that dances across my skin.</p><p class="western">"What does it matter?" he demands through gritted teeth, and my own fine control snaps.</p><p class="western">"Because I don't understand what's going on here!" I shoot back, voice raising slightly as I throw my hands into the air in an outburst of frustration that I had only barely realised had been building, bubbling to the surface.</p><p class="western">He strides closer, two quick steps, and he's suddenly close enough that I can see the flecks of emerald green in his narrowed eyes as he all but snarls "Then stay out of it!"</p><p class="western">I step even closer, taking up what little space had remained between us and jabbing a sharp finger against his chest, that he probably doesn't even feel, growling my own demand.</p><p class="western">"Make me!"</p><p class="western">Our ragged breaths are the only sound hammering around the room now, heavy with unspoken emotion that makes the air buzz between us as we glare at each other.</p><p class="western">Our eyes are skittering across each other's faces, both of us searching for something, but as my eyes flash to his soft lips, they part. Dropping open slightly, and once more my breath catches in my throat.</p><p class="western">Longing begins to pulsate like a beacon between us. Adam's hands unflex at his sides and I can see him forcing himself to calm.</p><p class="western">“Can't or won't, Adam?” I repeat before he can step back from me, and dismiss the conversation entirely and he stills at my words, the muscles around his eyes twitching as he returns to studying me, and then he frowns.</p><p class="western">“Why are you pushing this? Why now?”</p><p class="western">A question I can't answer. I suppose it's only fair since he won't answer mine, but it leaves us at a stalemate once more and then he surprises me by stepping closer once more.</p><p class="western">“What do you want?” he demands, and I throw my hands into the air again.</p><p class="western">“I want you to be honest, Adam! I want you to explain what the hell is going on here!”</p><p class="western">“What's going on?” he repeats, his voice softening even though I can see it's a struggle for him to do so, “What's going on, is you're still reeling from a nightmare. Your blood is still full of adrenaline. It's left your body in a state of fight or flight or...”</p><p class="western">The feather-light touch of his hand on my wrist makes me draw in a ragged breath, my head spinning when I realise that at some point I had stopped breathing. The shaky gasp leaves me again quickly on a shaken sigh of “Fuck...”</p><p class="western">“Or that,” Adam says softly, and my eyes flash back to his, catching the slight twitch at the corner of his lips before the amusement is hidden away once more.</p><p class="western">“So... you're saying this... whatever it is between us, is nothing more than adrenaline?” I ask, voice trembling, and eyes flickering across his face. Watching him struggle to maintain his stoic mask while standing close enough for me to observe every tiny flicker of emotion across his face, but after another quiet moment, he nods.</p><p class="western">Just the once. The movement is tight and controlled, and he swallows hard as though the words to confirm my statement are stuck in his throat while I shake my head, wondering for the first time which of us he is trying to convince.</p><p class="western">“And when I've not just woken from a nightmare?” I ask, voice soft but I know he can hear me. I know he can hear how my heart stutters before speeding up, and every time my breath catches, and his free hand curl into a tense fist once more, before he released his hold on my wrist, and yet still he says nothing.</p><p class="western">“If it's nothing more than a nightmare, Adam, then make me forget.”</p><p class="western">It's a huge gamble. This could push him away forever, but the way his control trembles, the way his hands shake at my dare gives me hope.</p><p class="western">If this works, I really will have to give him space, let him sort through his own mind and choose. If this works, and I keep chasing, I could lose him forever...</p><p class="western">“That's a preposterous-”</p><p class="western">“Or are you worried there is more to whatever this is than just fear?” I demand, chin lifting defiantly, and he falls silent, eyes narrowing as he seeks a way out of the verbal web I've just woven that doesn't make him look scared.</p><p class="western">Despite the dare I have flung at his feet, despite the tension vibrating through the air, despite <em> everything </em> I am still surprised when Adam's hands both raise to cup my neck, thumbs brushing tenderly along my jaw as he tilts my head up.</p><p class="western">His own body is taut as a bowstring, and his eyes are glowing emeralds as he stares down at me, and then both our eyes slip close as he gently presses a kiss to my lips.</p><p class="western">I wonder if that's all he intends to do.</p><p class="western">Frankly, from the moment our lips connect, I can barely remember that I have ever experienced something so trivial as a nightmare. If he were truly trying to do nothing more than make me forget, Adam has succeeded, but now what I hoped for has happened and the spark has ignited.</p><p class="western">My lips part on a gasp at the explosion of sensations his velveteen lips evoke inside me, and Adam responds with a deep hum, tilting our heads slightly and deepening the kiss in less time than it takes for my own hands to settle against his arms.</p><p class="western">One hand slips into my hair, his fingers flexing and grasping firmly, while the other slides down my body. Across my shoulder, down my arm, to settle low on my hip and tug me closer.</p><p class="western">I go without resistant, my own fingers grasping at his shirt, twisting in the fabric and pulling him closer until I can drag one hand higher to run through the short hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p class="western">Our tongues dance, stroke, and tangle together, and the last thing I want to do is stop him but I need to breathe, and quick desperate gasps through my nose are no longer enough. I pull back with a reluctant whimper, fingers tightening despite myself as I anticipate the vampire before me retreating rapidly, but Adam surprises me once again.</p><p class="western">He trails his lips across my skin as I gasp for air, hot lips along my jaw and I am reduced to panting shuddering gasps into his ear as he drags his tongue along my neck, sucking gently against the bite marks Murphy had left against my skin.</p><p class="western">I can feel my legs trembling beneath me, and the man has barely touched me, and with a growl, my feet have suddenly left the floor.</p><p class="western">My legs are curled around his hips, my back pressed against the wall and the air forced from my lungs on a soft 'oof', while I settle my hands around his shoulders more fully as he crowds close, supporting my whole weight with little more than one hand pressed against my rear, and his body cradled between my thighs. </p><p class="western">“You want to forget?” Adam growls against my ear, and I shudder helplessly in his grasp, the desperation I can hear there sending my heart thundering with desire.</p><p class="western">I nod in response, but he pulls back to meet my gaze, green eyes studying me with an intensity that has my limbs flexing against him, desperate to tug him closer, but Adam resists until I answer.</p><p class="western">“Yes.”</p><p class="western">I manage to force out on a breathless sigh and his eyes instantly shadow to a dark green filled with want, before he returns his lips to my ear, nipping at the shell almost playfully until I squirm in his grip and arch against him.</p><p class="western">“I'm going to make you forget your own damn name, Detective,” he whispers, and despite the dark promise, Adam's voice is soft and purring and there is no way to stop the moan escaping my throat not even if my life depended on it.</p><p class="western">His hands stroke across my body in firm strokes that set every nerve alight while Adam alternates between devouring my mouth, and peppering kisses along my neck and shoulders.</p><p class="western">“Fuck, Adam... please...” escapes me, without any kind of conscious thought on my part, and he growls. Fingers slipping beneath the waistband on the pyjama's I'd found in a draw in my room and donned for the night.</p><p class="western">The sound of fabric ripping echoes around the training room, and I gasp in surprise, but it's Adam's reaction that acts as a splash of ice water to my overheated skin when he tenses against me, forehead against my shoulder and face buried in my neck with the fabric shreds of my clothes still hanging from his fingers.</p><p class="western">“Adam,” I whisper, fingertips stroking lightly through his hair when the vampire doesn't seem about to move, and at my voice and tender touch, light trembles begin running through his shoulders as though the muscles are under a great amount of strain.</p><p class="western">I've seen this vampire lift a whole tree with less effort than he seems to be struggling with now, and I mimic the motions he's been gifting my throat, peppering light kisses across one trembling shoulder, his skin still salty from the workout I had interrupted.</p><p class="western">“I can't... I can't do this...” he hisses softly, the shaking travelling down his arms, and I can feel the vibration of it through the fingers still resting firmly against my thighs where he'd torn my clothes from me, the memory of the action sending a throb of desire through my frame, but right now Adam seems to be about to shatter, so I ignore it in favour of combing my hands soothingly through his hair while he continues to hide his face against my throat.</p><p class="western">“Adam, it's fine, it's just fabric-”</p><p class="western">“And what if it's you next?” he chokes out, and I force my self not to freeze in his arms.</p><p class="western">“It won't be.”</p><p class="western">“You can't possibly know-”</p><p class="western">“You. Are. Not. A. Monster. Adam,” I growl, letting my body curl closer to him, “You wouldn't hurt me, you couldn't bring yourself to hurt me. I trust you-”</p><p class="western">“You shouldn't. You don't know anything about-”</p><p class="western">“Forget,” I mutter quickly, cutting him off and he finally lifts his head from my shoulder to study my face.</p><p class="western">“We forget... everything...” I suggest softly, both hands sliding to rest on his neck, stroking along his jaw, his cheeks and watching his eyes fall closed at the soft soothing touch.</p><p class="western">“Whatever haunts you, forget it.”</p><p class="western">I don't know if he'll go for this. I don't know if he's willing to trust me enough to let me help him forget his nightmares, in the way he was determined to let me forget mine, but I have my answer just a moment later when his lips press against mine once more.</p><p class="western">It's not a gentle kiss this time, it's hard and deep and rough, and I let loose a desperate whine of pure want that draws an echoing groan from Adam and the pair of us are lost to one another.</p><p class="western">It's the first brush of his hand between my legs that had me pulling my lips from his though, head tilting back against the wall as I groan and he lets his lips trail along my exposed throat, nipping gently across my collar bone while he tests just how ready for him I am.</p><p class="western">If it wasn't for the shaky curse he lets loose, I'd be embarrassed at just how wet I am but when he drives two fingers into me, curling them slowly before slowly dragging them in an out in a parody of what I'm craving, my embarrassment vanishes and I can do nothing but cling to him keening.</p><p class="western">My hands scrabble and cling to his shoulders, thighs tremble around his hips and the fabric of his shirt fists between my fingers as my head tosses and my insides tighten around him as I climb higher.</p><p class="western">“This... it isn't... I want...” I can no longer form a coherent thought, but I want <em> Adam </em>. Buried deep in me and filling the soul-deep ache my desire for him leaves me with. In response to my half-formed begging, he slips a third finger in and lets his thumb caress my clit and I shatter, convulsing around him as waves of pleasure wash over me.</p><p class="western">He swallows my groan of ecstasy, mixed with frustration, but when I finally come down from seeing nothing but stars I tear my lips from his and drop my hands to scrabble at the button and zip on his combats.</p><p class="western">“I want you, Adam,” I growl when I spot his green gaze skittering across my features uncertainly, but with that singular confirmation he bats my hands away and pushed down the now unsecured pants and underwear, revealing himself to my sight.</p><p class="western">I don't hesitate, don't give the vampire a single chance to change his mind, and instead pepper breathless kisses along his jaw, until I can release a breathy moan beside his ear.</p><p class="western">“Please...”</p><p class="western">“Fuck,” Adam growls softly, and that's the only warning I receive before he lines himself up and agonisingly slowly begins pushing into my still trembling core.</p><p class="western">I suddenly understand why he'd brought me to completion first when I can feel my body stretching to accommodate him. Despite the preparation it had already been through and long before he's seated fully inside me, my hips are giving small and involuntary jerks of pleasure, rocking Adam further into me with every tiny thrust and leaving the vampire panting.</p><p class="western">Forehead pressed to mine, both of us gasping, and my hips stuttering without any conscious input from me, Adam takes a moment for his eyes to skitter across my features, seeking something. Whatever he was looking for he must have found, because his lids flutter slightly before he pulls back infinitely slowly, before settling deep inside my again and my throat begins to let loose pleasure-filled groans, moans and high pitched whines of pleasure at every shift of his body within mine.</p><p class="western">It's not sex, it's not even a grind, it's the slow tug of my soul merging with his, burning heat rising within us both, the rod of molten pleasure rising along the length of my spine and with every slow push and pulling against me the temperature rises.</p><p class="western">At one point, I'm sure I'm sobbing and pleading with him to move faster but Adam does not relent, determined to shatter me.</p><p class="western">It feels like eternity, like immortality, before he brings a thumb to brush against my throbbing clit, rubbing and brushing, stroking and flicking over the sensitive nub only a fraction faster than his thrusts within me but it's enough, just enough, to send me flying.</p><p class="western">There's no hope of me smothering my release this time. A cry of pure pleasure, held on the edge for so long that there's a thread of desperate agony running through it, rising up my throat but Adam's mouth is there, tongue twirling with mine, and swallowing my cry down his on throat as he shudders. My body tightening and squeezing around him, drawing every ounce of his own pleasure to the forefront as he comes deep inside me, the thought alone sending another flutter of pleasure through me and dragging a soft groan of the same from Adam's throat.</p><p class="western">We could have been there millennia, panting, recovering, faces pressing against one another's skin, desperate to hold on to the purity of the moment and yet knowing that the instant we pull back reality is going to rush right back in.</p><p class="western">I expect Adam to move first, but he doesn't. He stays pressed close to me with eyes shut, forehead resting against my temple, his strong nose brushing lightly along my cheekbone, and his slowly calming breaths ghosting across my sweat-slicked skin.</p><p class="western">It's me that moves first, and I hate every second of it, wanting nothing more than to let Adam stay curled around me forever, and yet...</p><p class="western">“I should get back to my room... If one of the others finds us...”</p><p class="western">I feel him tense at the words, and my heart cracks just a little before I steel myself for the rejection that I'm sure is about to erupt forth from his lips.</p><p class="western">He moves back from me slowly though, carefully pulling himself free of my body, and I bite my lip to smother a groan when he gently lowers me until my feet are firmly back on the floor.</p><p class="western">We both seem to realise at the same moment that I have no pyjama bottoms to make it back to my room, and while Adam's cheeks colour a deep rose pink, I can't help but stifle a mildly hysterical giggle.</p><p class="western">My laughter is silenced though when Adam swiftly pulls his own pants back up, before shedding his shirt and handing it to me.</p><p class="western">“It will be too long on you, it...” he coughs slightly, clearing his throat and looking anywhere but me before he continues, “it should get you successfully back to your room, at least,” the vampire offers softly, and I accept the soft grey shirt with a smile and a whispered thanks.</p><p class="western">It's a matter of moments to slip into it, and Adam was right, the shirt falls to my thighs, the soft fabric a tickling teasing reminder of it's owners hands against my skin as I turn to leave, pausing just a moment to shoot him a curious glance and watching as his hands run through his hair wearily.</p><p class="western">“Did... did forgetting help?” I ask softly, and Adam sighs, pursing his lips as he considers my question, which is probably more than I deserve at this point, but eventually, he shrugs.</p><p class="western">“For now,” he concedes, but the soft smile his admission brings to my lips seems to bring a scowl to his.</p><p class="western">“Detective...” there's a note of warning in his voice, but it's stained with hesitation and I shake my head sharply, cutting him off as I continue to the door and let my hand settle on the handle.</p><p class="western">“I get it, Adam,” I say softly, my eyes focussed on the knuckle white grip I'm grasping the door with, “It doesn't need saying. Let me pretend.”</p><p class="western">“Pretend what?” he asks, voice barely there, and I sigh, pursing my lips as I decide whether to answer him or not.</p><p class="western">But how can I <em> not </em> answer, when my every hope hinges on his next move?</p><p class="western">Slowly, I let my eyes settle back on the vampire, before I shrug softly, a wistful smile settling on my lips as I answer his question.</p><p class="western">“I need you to let me pretend that this was a dream,” I admit, “A dream I'll never admit to or speak of again...” I open the door and slip through as I finish, knowing he'll hear me but giving the man no opportunity to scold me for my hopes.</p><p class="western">“At least, not until the day you change your mind.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>